


Christmas Time Is (Almost) Here

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [13]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: It's Christmas Eve!





	Christmas Time Is (Almost) Here

**Author's Note:**

> lol v late and i hv no excuses and also i'd planned on writing a lot over break but obv i hvnt

It's Christmas Eve and Peter is really keyed up. Like, really keyed up. Wade's had to keep a watchful eye on him since they got up. They're both in their pajamas, and Peter is a blur of blue and red, running and running around the house, looking out the windows, looking at the tree, just being wild. He's defintely having fun, though, so Wade's not gonna stop him. Just gotta stand on deck in case anything happens. It's a simple enough job. And while he waits, he has time to plan out the rest of their day. 

They have to make cookies for Santa, and Wade has to finish wrapping presents. It's not much at all.  
If he's honest he's really excited for tomorrow as well. It's his first Christmas with Peter, as well as with Ned and MJ. It's his first Christmas with a baby boy to call his. He just really wants to see Peter's reactions to his presents. He wants to see that childlike glee, that happiness, that satisfaction. 

\---

Wade's finally able to get Peter down for his nap. He'd been tiring himself out anyway, the way he ran. So Wade goes to his secret hiding place for presents and gets those out, along with wrapping paper and scissors. He'd seen this video on youtube the other day showing how Japanese people wrapped their presents, a tape-free method. It was perfect! It would make him look cooler, more environmentally friendly, and he wouldn't have to get out as many supplies. The first presents don't look all that neat, but eventually he masters it and tucks the presents back in the secret hiding place and puts the supplies away. With nothing more left to do, he goes back to the bed, curling around Peter. 

\--- 

They wake up again around evening. Peter's drowsiness makes him clingy, so Wade's got his little spider hanging on his back when he gets up. He swings Peter around to his front and readjusts so they're both more comfortable, Peter's head now resting on Wade's shoulder. Wade walks around the place, singing softly. 

"Daddy, I hungry," Peter mumbles after a few minutes. 

"Yeah? I'll fix up some dinner for us. How's mac and cheese sound?" 

"Yummy. How 'bout cake?" 

"Also yummy. But not for dinner."

"Not even Christmas Eve dinner?"

"Not even Christmas Eve dinner. But, we _are_ baking cookies for Santa. And you can have some with milk after you finish your dinner," Wade responds. Peter lifts his head off Wade's shoulder to look at him, eyes wide. It makes Wade grin. 

"Really really?"

"Really really. You wanna help me get the stuff ready to make mac and cheese?" 

"Yes! I will!" Peter disengages his legs from where they're wrapped around Wade's waist and then his arms from where they're wrapped around Wade's neck and runs to the kitchen. Dinner's a quick affair, because it's really only Annie's Bunny Pasta with Yummy Cheese, which they both love. 

"Time to bake some cookies!" 

"Cookies!" Peter echoes gleefully, grabbing his apron and going to wash his hands. Wade grabs his apron and washes his hands as well. They grab the necessary ingredients and set about making cookies. Peter starts singing Christmas songs more than a little off-key because he's focused mainly on how loud he can be, and Wade joins in. 

The cookies are eventually popped in the oven and their hands are washed. They take off their aprons as well, and Peter goes to grab his colouring pages and his bin of twisty crayons, his favourite colouring tools, and sits down at the table. The pile of colouring pages he has is winter themed, and his current picture is a snowflake. It's a very colourful one. Wade takes a seat at the table to watch Peter. When the timer goes off, Wade goes to get the trays of cookies out. Peter gets up too, to grab his and Wade's favourite milk cups, plus a third cup for Santa, and the milk. 

"We should give Santa only five cookies," Peter declares, holding up five fingers and squinting at them. "Because lotsa houses give cookies and but Santa's only one people so he can't eat too much because he's gonna get full and cavities." He starts putting five cookies on a plate, strategically leaving a spot in the centre for Santa's milk. 

"That's very smart reasoning," Wade praises. 

"Thank you! I comed up with it all by myself!"

"I know you did, smart kid." Wade ruffles Peter's hair fondly before pouring the milk into the three cups. Peter takes Santa's cup and very carefully places it in the middle of the plate and brings it over to the coffee table. They both eat five cookies each and Wade takes the dishes to the sink when they're done. Peter's gotten out a blank piece of printer paper and started drawing/writing something on it. 

"This is for Santa for to know that the cookies and milk are his," Peter informs Wade when he's done, holding up the paper for him to see. He brings it to where he's put the plate. "Let's go to bed now so that Santa comes." Wade didn't even have to ask him. He squees on the inside at how solemn and serious Peter is in this moment. Then he hurries off to go to the bathroom where Peter's waiting to get ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hvnt had annies bunny pasta w yummy cheese, but i hv had othr mac and cheese flavours from annies and it's p good
> 
> also sorry tht it sounds kinda list-y at times oops


End file.
